In It's Shadow
by Iamskittles
Summary: He's emotionally constipated, and , I'm just a bitch. Rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Two things I've long given up trying to do, and have failed miserably at. I would love to dig a little deeper in my heart to at least try to hear my ex out, but sadly for him my trying days are over. I don't give a fuck anymore. His life would be easier as well when figures that out.

Deep down in my heart where all my lady emotions are kept locked away, I still do have feelings for him, I'm just exhausted with having to be the one he dumps his pent-up emotions on. It physically hurt me when I'd wake up in the middle of the night to him trying to quiet down his tears so he wouldn't wake me. The sad thing is he didn't want me to bear the burden of his emotional turmoil either, he just didn't know how to make it stop once it started.

After all these years of traveling across the world with my teacher looking for answers and not forgotten comrades, I hoped I could understand a little better. I had lost people, too. In some cases we had lost the same people, but, we handled it differently. He feels guilt and shame on his part, I feel anger, confusion, and hurt on mine. That's the difference between us, and that's what tears us apart.

I miss him, some nights when I'm far from home resting in the arms of another faceless, nameless guy I shouldn't have messed around with. We used to be so close; we knew everything about each other. He showed me parts of himself that only the most seasoned medics had seen before, and he didn't regret it. I taught him things that if my clan were intact they'd skin me alive. Now, I couldn't even do more than nod his way when he tries to say 'hello' on the streets.

It hurts him; too, I can see it in his eyes. I'm killing him inside, just as much as his ghosts are, and I'm too selfish to stop it for him. I have to force myself not to comfort him when I linger in the trees near the Memorial Stone. He always looks so broken and weary when he cleans off their graves and places fresh flowers for them. I'm glad he leaves the flowers I bring alone when he's there. He knows where they come from and I'm also sure he knows I'm just a glance away from being caught. Whether he's respecting my wishes or just not wanting to make a scene near his friends and my sibling, I don't know.

Not an hour later, I meet my sensei at the gates after we've both finished doing what we needed to in the village in the first place, and we head back out on our quest. Sensei and I are both screwed up people. Birds of a feather, I guess. Most would think his intentions toward me are unsavory, judging from his past actions and current actions...and most likely future actions. That couldn't be farther from the truth, if anything, he's taken up the role my father would have if he hadn't died before I was born. Master Jiraiya has been one of the four people I have ever considered family. He took me in after my brother died and he became the parent I needed.

I wish I had my brother back. The world dimmed a lot when I found out he died. I burned all his things that night except for an old pair of his goggles. I've taken to wearing them on my forehead and not my headband. I've lost faith in my homeland and it's going to take a lot to get it back. If it's possible at all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay,Internet, I realize that I should have held on to that prologue until I at least had this chapter down, but, I don't really like hoarding chapters. I dunno, I feel like it stalks me if I don't get rid of it when I'm done writing and editing. Anyways, this is my first non-original writing expedition and I just wanna see where it goes. Also, I get the curse of the stalking plot bunny. The little bastards won't let me sleep if I don't write them down. So, enough useless rambling and I hope you enjoy this review and message me if you have something to say. Be gentle with the flames, come at me with them if you can't help yourself but be gentle.

* * *

The first time I met _him_, I was leaving the academy one evening after my kunoichi class had ended. I smelled like a cheap hooker and the kimono all the girls were forced to wear that day made me look like a penguin when I walked. It was also the same day I learned how to just cast a genjutsu over myself so it looked like I was wearing a kimono. Perks of being an Uchiha.

I was trying to wipe of the pore clogging liquid foundation off my face and not collapse at the same time, but a sudden falling sensation ending with a thud on something warm told me I failed.

", Watch it!" I heard from my fluffy meat landing pad.

I looked down to see the black clad back of a boy I guessed to be slightly younger than me ,Obito's age maybe, and a head of thick, spiky, silvery white hair. I dazed out for a second, just running my hands through it. Of all the outrageous hair colors (in my mind, that meant anything not black, but, hey, who do you know under fifty with silver hair?) I had yet to see silver.

", Your hair is so pretty!" I said, as I had taken my other hand and ran all ten of my fingers through a strange kid's hair. I was a strange kid, back then.

", If you don't get off me in the next five seconds, I swear to god" He began.

I gasped at him ", it's a sin to swear to god, you know. Now you're going to hell".

I didn't really believe it then, but, I just felt like messing with him.

The boy seemed unfazed, though. Bummer.

", _I'll_ send _you_ to hell if you don't get off _right now,_ "He seethed.

I rolled off of him and jumped to my feet," Alright, Grumpy gills. Sorry I bumped into you, though. My bad. They put all of us girls in these mummy wraps and then they took away our regular clothes. My uncles' gonna through a bitch fit, for sure," I said.

", I don't care. Apology accepted, now, take a hike," He started walking off.

I trailed along, not too far behind, but, in my own path. I wasn't following him, we just happened to be heading home in the same direction. I folded my arms behind my head once I felt confident enough to walk without killing someone.

", Wow, someone must not be hugging you enough. You don't need to be such a jerk, ya know. People have enough problems without you peeing on their sunshine," I said to his back.

He spun around so quickly, I barely had time to stop myself from repeating my earlier performance. The look in his eyes made me freeze cold in my skin. For a five-year old, this kid was intimidating.

", You don't know me, little girl, you shouldn't make assumptions about perfect strangers. One of these days, it might get you hurt," He said in an eerily calm voice.

I thought he should have shouted at me or pushing me down, like, boys his age do to girls that annoy them. But, his voice was so even, a passerby wouldn't know I ticked him off.

I stared him in his eyes, the only part of his face that was uncovered. He had dark gray, nearly black, eyes that held an overwhelming mass of emotion that I couldn't read. For me, that was shocking. I prided myself on being good at reading people, for an Uchiha this is fairly common.

", Say, kid, who _ar_e you?" I asked, as I was squinting my eyes at him. By then I was fairly intrigued by the silver-haired boy.

His calm demeanor cracked a little in shock at my question, but, he regained his composure quickly.

", What's it to you?" He said.

", You're interesting, and I wanna find out more about you," I shrugged. ", If it makes it better, my name is Uchiha Mego," I bowed to him in respect.

When I rose, I thrust out my hand for him to shake. I half didn't expect him to take it and answer back, but, to my surprise, he bowed back while he took my hand.

", Hatake Kakashi," He answered.

I smiled at him after I got over my first shock.

", Ahhh, Hatake, huh?" I said. ", You know who that 'white fang' guy is? Hatake Sakumo? I hear that name thrown around the Uchiha complex a lot,"

It was true; apparently he was some hot shot that the higher-ups in the clan didn't like. The clan higher-ups didn't like anyone, though, so, that didn't surprise me any.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck in what I'm guessing was bashfulness.

", Yeah, he's my dad," He said quietly, as if he didn't want anyone to hear him.

", Well, that's cool! I never knew my dad, must be awesome to be related to somebody famous!" I grinned at him.

I noticed that he had lost that self-interested mannerism, and, had begun to look at me like I was a human with a mind. Not a bug or a leper.

", How come you never knew your dad? Is he?" Kakashi trailed off, not wanting to say the word 'dead'.

", Yep. Mom, too. It's just me and my little brother, now," I told him.

A look of empathy flashed across his eyes. ", Sorry. I know how that is. My mom died, too. I didn't really know her either. It's just me and my dad now," He said.

", Hey, don't sweat it. Me and Obito have gotten along just fine, so far, without 'em," I said.

His eyes darkened a bit. ", Uchiha Obito?" He asked.

I nodded. ", You know my lil bro bro?"

He nodded. ", He's a menace,"

I chuckled. ", Aw, come on, he can't be that bad," I waved him off.

Kakashi didn't look convinced. I had to laugh harder. I knew just how bad Obito could be.

", Well, you'll get used to him, eventually. He doesn't really know how to deal with people, seeing as he's only around me most of the time, and, as you can see, I'm pretty unusual, myself," I said.

He just stared blankly at me. ", Yeah, that makes sense," He said.

", Well then, Hatake, I gotta go now. I need to find Obito something for dinner, and, I need to find a way to get rid of this dress and make it look like an accident. See ya," I walked ahead of him, waving goodbye, before heading off back to the small apartment my brother and I shared in the Uchiha district.

* * *

After burning my kimono to dust and picking up some takeout for dinner, I returned home to find my kid brother gazing off into the distance with a dark red blush on his face.

", Um, Obito? I got food here. Ya know, life energizing sustenance...You can stop creepily staring at the refrigerator now," I said, waving the takeout bag in front of his face.

He snapped out of it as soon as the smell off shrimp fried rice hit his nose.

", Huh, Mego? What happened?" He said, shaking away his daydream.

I shrugged. ", I come home with food and you don't tackle me as soon as I walk through the door. You ok, Bito?" I asked as I set the bag on our kitchen counter.

I took out two plates and began dividing the portions of rice between us. Obito stood up and followed after me, waiting eagerly for his plate.

", Nope, not sick, Meg. I'm in love," He said dreamily.

I had to giggle at him as I handed him his plate. ", Rin said 'hi' to again, didn't she?" I picked on him.

He shook his head. ", Not just said 'hi', she saved me a seat next to her in class. She wanted to sit next to me, Meg! She must like me back! I'm sure of it!" He said fervidly.

I smiled at him as we made our way to the living room to eat. ", Of course, she likes you, Obito. The way you talk about her, you two must be great friends, by now,"

His expression fell a little. ", Yeah, we're great friends. But, all she talks about when we hang out is this hotshot in our class. Hatake Kakashi," He spits out the name like a sour grape.

My eyes widen at the name. ", Hey, you mean the kid with the silvery hair? Wears a mask?" I ask him, making weird gestures at my head.

", Yeah, you know him?" He asked.

I nodded. ", Met him after kunoichi class. I nearly mowed him down in that stupid dress Biwako sensei made us wear," I shuddered at the memory of the kimono. ", He seemed nice,"

Obito's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped to the floor. ", Not you, too! Why do all girls fall for him? I don't get it, how can they know if he's attractive, or, not? He wears a freaking mask 24/7! And his attitude!" Obito continued to rant about how bad of a person Kakashi was.

I ignored him and continued eating. My mind was stuck on when I'd get to talk to old scarecrow next.

* * *

End of chapter ramblings: Good, Bad, Mediocre? Let me know.


End file.
